


Ebott Scouts

by koolplantkid (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), F/M, Fluff, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Happy Ending, Jealous Sans, Minor Alphys/Undyne, Minor Mettaton/Papyrus, Minor Original Character(s), No More Resets (Undertale), Parent Toriel (Undertale), Protective Sans, Steak in the Shape of Mettaton's Face, Summer Camp, Teacher Toriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:07:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10953672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/koolplantkid
Summary: "Welcome to The Ebott Scouts! A fun, overnight, summer camp for children to learn and explore!"





	1. How It Came To Be

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to click on this story! I'm hoping I'll be able to update regularly, as summer break is approaching (which this story happens to be about lmao) and I don't want to ditch this idea. It should be noted that Monsters have been on the surface for 10 years (with Frisk breaking the barrier at age 11) and that there have been NO RESETS. This is basically a giant shipping and fluffy story, just to give a break from all the extreme angst. I do appreciate criticism and ideas, so please comment below! This is also my first story in the Undertale universe, so hopefully it doesn't completely flop. Enjoy!

"Welcome to The Ebott Scouts! A fun, overnight, summer camp for children to learn and explore!"

Frisk read over the words for what seemed like the billionth time as she sipped her iced tea. She had been trying to get the perfect advertising to make her summer camp, The Ebott Scouts, sound inviting to humans and monsters. It was hard enough to get the humans to even accept the idea of sending their child to a mixed summer camp, but monsters weren't all trusting either. Those who had decided to have children wanted to make sure they had the best life they could on the surface, and what kind of parent would they be if they just shoved them into a camp with the big bad humans that they had told their children imprisoned them? It was hard for Frisk to try to work on two parties at once, but she wouldn't give up. 

Last years attempt hadn't gone the best, but it certainly was a start. Five children had been enrolled, two humans and three monsters. They hadn't had much to work with, but Frisk made sure the kids had the fun they were promised. The humans and monsters worked really well together, and Frisk was happy things were running smoothly. She was even more happy when she was able to tell Toriel and see her smile. The idea for the summer camp hadn't just popped into Frisk's mind after all. 

"My child," Toriel had spoken, "You do wish to strengthen human relations, and I know how hard you've been trying, but would you mind doing me a favor? Could you please find some way to make my students find trust and perhaps friendship within one another? Maybe that would encourage their parents to let them enroll, I am only asking this in their best interests of course!" she had pleaded, to which Frisk had happily obliged. Any way to make her Mother happy and to strengthen human relations was always a great idea.

So that summer Frisk had rented a small area on a campground, which was enough for the six of them to get around. They told stories, explored, and did the norm of what children usually did at camp. But most of the time, you'd find them with some kind of music on. The children loved to dance and sing, and often Frisk would find herself joining them. By the end of the summer, Frisk saw the certain change in the childrens friendship, and even saw them occasionally hanging out once school rolled around. With such booming success, Frisk decided to continue the camp.

This year though, was extremely different. Now, the children stayed overnight in bunk houses while the staff stayed in their own respectful rooms. That was also another huge difference, there was now staff. After Frisk had bought her own campsite, she decided it was much to big to continue running it herself. So this year, she hired staff to help her run the place and look after the kids. She had knew most of the monster staff, seeing as she was the one who had freed them from the underground. But the humans..... she had to be careful. She couldn't risk her campers being harmed by a careless human teen looking for a few dollars to pocket and run. So she put every human, and monster, through a very careful examination process in order to ensure safety. It had gone well, and she now had enough staff to get the camp going.

But she still had problems. Already 16 children had been applied, but she needed to expand her range. This is why she was now sitting over her computer, staring at her wording that was to be put on her posters. She sighed, defeated, and sent it to Alphys to get printed. She stood and wobbled to her bed, flopping down and drifting off the sleep, wondering how tomorrow's events would play out.


	2. Arriving

Frisk stared at her alarm clock. It was set to ring in about an hour but she had woken up regardless, and she now was plagued in thoughts. Today was the day she would introduce the staff to the camp, and also fill them in on their roles. She had put much thought into her decision, as she wanted to make sure to have only the best staff working with the children. But she couldn't stop thinking that maybe she needed someone else around, someone who would be good for the kids...... and herself perhaps? She glanced at her phone, looking at the black screen that urged her to just turn it on.

 _'Maybe he wont mind if I text him... yet again it is early..'_ she thought to herself as she stared at her screen. _'Come on Frisk, you can do it. It's just sans!'_   she argued with herself, deciding to just get it over with. She opened up his chat and typed a message.

"Hey"

about twenty minutes later he texted her back.

"hey kid, what's up?"

She fidgeted her phone in her hand, not knowing if she should just tell him straight up.

"I know you're busy with your job and such, but would you be interested in working at my camp? I promise you'll be right next to me, and papyrus can come up too if you want. I'm sure he'd be thrilled? :)"

She groaned internally. Now he was going to think she was still a kid, needing help from her friends to save the world or whatever. He wouldn't see her as an equal, or as someone he'd ever want to...

 _'No, No No **NO**! What am I thinking?!? I just want a friend to run the camp with me, thats all. I can't be letting this stupid middle school crush creep up on me again! I'm an ambassador, I need to be a responsible adult. Just get this over with and-'  _ her train of thought was cut short when she saw her phone light up. She immediately grabbed it, anxious to see what Sans had said. Though she hated to admit it, she loved him like he was family..... okay different than family. She was always happy to be around him, and always appreciated his jokes.

"pap can visit some time in the summer. my jobs don't go through summer, so I'd be happy to join you." Frisk squealed, getting up from bed. The patters of her footsteps followed her as she went to her closet. She pulled out her camping shirt, which was a purple with a Ebott Scouts logo on the front. She threw it on along with tan shorts, socks, and her sneakers. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and went to the bathroom. As she brushed her teeth and quickly washed her face, she texted Sans.

"Yay! Meet at the campsite around 8, the other staff should be showing around 8:30." She quickly typed out as she went down the stairs. Her loud footsteps startled Toriel, who was making some eggs over the stove.

"Frisk my child! Why are you up so early? It's only 7:30, I don't have breakfast done yet my dear, maybe you should rest more?" Frisk smiled as she hugged her mother and kissed her furry cheek. "Sorry mom, I have to get to the campsite by 8. I'm meeting Sans before the rest of the staff arrives." Toriel momentarily stopped, throwing a knowing look over her shoulder at Frisk. "Oh dear, why exactly would you pick a lazy bones like him to run a camp with? After all, there are plenty of other monsters I'm sure are willing to apply" Toriel spoke, eyeing Frisk with a tight smile. But before Frisk could answer, Toriel continued.

"My child, be careful around him. He is bad to the bone as you would say." She chuckled, but a motherly tone laced her words. Frisk sighed "I know mom. I just thought he may be good with the kids, he's stronger than he leads on and he is also a great comedian." she partially lied, not wanting her mother to think she was going to be irresponsible and spend all her time with him. Toriel sighed, kissing Frisk's forehead as she continued her cooking. "But Frisk my dear, you should probably hurry. It's 7:50 and-" "7:50?!?" Frisk screamed as she rushed out of the kitchen. She shouted a love you as she ran down the street, huffing as she went.

As Frisk ran she looked around at the world. The trees looked so nice in the morning light, and the few people littered on the streets added to the calming atmosphere. She thought of her friends, what they were doing, how they would feel in this moment. It was a pleasant thought to know all her friends were happier now, finding life on the surface exciting and fun. She glanced at her phone, the realization of time she was losing creeping up on her.

She ran further and further, before reaching the dirt road that ran into the woods. Though she hated to do this, she would have to endure a dirt storm if she wanted to make it to camp on time. So, she ran fast down the road, the dirt flying all around her as her feet thudded into the ground. She eventually made it to the giant sign that said "Welcome to the Ebott Scouts!" which marked the entrance to the camp. She stood, trying to regain energy as she slowly made her way to a nearby water fountain. She leaned down to take a drink, the cold water refreshing to her lips. Suddenly, she was startled by a voice.

"boo" the voice said as she spit water all over the brick wall in front of her, wacking her guests face with her pony tail as she spun around to face them. There stood Sans, stunned by the pony tail hitting his cheek. Frisk laughed upon the realization, and hugged him. "Sans! You can't just be scaring people around here. They might think you're... bad to the bone!" Frisk let go, winking and doing finger guns as she watched the skeleton laugh at her joke (she would have to thank Toriel for it later). He had blue dusted over his cheeks, sweat (somehow) dripping down his skull.

Frisk slightly frowned. "You're not hot already are you? Trust me, it gets worse then this once the kids arrive. You don't have to do this if you don't want to..." Frisk trailed off, looking at the ground guiltily. Jeez.. she really did force him into this, huh? _If he had said no he thought her would've looked rude. I should've thought this through more.._ Frisk thought glumly.

Sans took her hand, causing her head to shoot up. "kid.. trust me, I did this because I wanted to. it'll be fun." he smiled, the sincere tone comforting to Frisk as she blushed, his hand still on hers. Suddenly, whistles brought them out of their little staring contest. They both jumped back, blushing brightly as they saw two boys walk up, a jeep following them with the staff members inside.

"Hate to break up the moment," One of the boys spoke, "But your staff is here, Princess" the boy winked, his partner facepalming at his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now we'll be introduced to the new staff, who will be bound to make some mischief :). Remember that I do appreciate all criticism and ideas so please comment!


	3. Meet The Staff

Frisk stared at the boys, coming to the sudden realization of her current position and standing straight, her authoritative smile dawning her face. 

 

"Welcome to Camp Ebott, it is important that you understand such behavior will not be acceptable infront of the campers." Frisk said sternly. Though she didn't deem it that bad of behavior as it could be easily dismissed, enough pressure was put on her to know that even loose strings can be pulled and become annoying and draw attention. The flirtatious rolled his eyes, "Well doll, if you ever need somethin more than hand holding I'm your guy" he winked again, Frisk's face bright pink at his bold statement. Suddenly, the boy next to him turned and yelled at him. 

"Toi idiot! Je savais que je ne devrais pas vous laisser inscrire. Comment avez-vous réussi à pénétrer ici?" he exclaimed angrily, his face a look of frustration and embarrassment. The flirtatious boy sighed, turning to his friend. "Vous détendriez-vous? Quel est le problème pour ramasser quelques filles?" he said, his French slurred as if he had not known it for long. The shorter boy became angry, shouting at him "Je vais vous faire savoir que ce n'est pas une fille avec laquelle vous pouvez avoir vos rondes et vous jeter votre salope imbécile! C'est l'ambassadeur de tous les monstres et maintenant notre patron! Je vous suggère donc-" Frisk coughed, cutting the boy off as they both turned to look at her.

"It is nice to see that you are both fluent in French, but we must begin line up. Please stand to the side boys. Sans, could you please tell the passengers of the jeep to come forward?" she asked, turning to the skeleton who had an annoyed look on his face. He brightened up seeing as she was speaking to him and replied "sure thing kiddo, lemme go get em' " as he was suddenly enveloped by a blue light, reappearing next to the jeep. Frisk smiled and sighed, shaking her head. ' _He can't even walk ten feet, he truly is lazy'_ she thought to herself, glancing at the two boys who were exchanging some kind of look.

Eventually the staff was lined in a row, 30 in total (including herself and Sans). She pulled out her clipboard, counting the people and beginning to go down the line. "Janette?" she called, a darker skinned girl raising her hand. "Here!" she called, a rosy look upon her face. Frisk smiled, glad to see her staff so excited about working here. "Okay Janette, you'll be working on the 'Explore' activity with the younger campers. Specifically the days where they look at insects, okay?" The girl smiled, nodding in compliance. 

The Ebott Scouts was basically a giant school, but outdoors and (Frisk hoped) way more fun. There were certain activities Frisk had created (along with Toriel to get an idea of what kids were most interested in) that the kids would spend the day learning about. Janette had gotten a leader role of a small portion of the "Explore" activity, which specializes in "outdoor enrichment" as the pamphlet Frisk created read. Each week focused on a particular activity, and every day was focused on something different about the overall subject. She had thought this was the best way to get the campers excited about learning, and give everyone a chance to learn what they wish to.

"Larue?" Frisk called, the short French boy from earlier raising his hand and called out "At your service, ma'am!" in a heavy french accent. Frisk chuckled, the boy looked so cute when he was nervous! Frisk smiled sweetly at him, hoping to calm his nerves "Larue, you'll be working as a full time 'History' activity assistant, okay?" the boy nodded, and Frisk let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. It had been hard to pick for Larue, but seeing his resume made her feel as though he could handle being in work all week, and his reaction had made her feel more at ease about her decision.

Before Frisk could say the next name, the flirtatious boy from before took a step forward. "My names Scott, but you can call me the man of your dreams" he said, leaning in with a sly smile. Frisk took a step back, earning a snort from the skeleton beside her. "Scott," she said sternly, "you will be working part time in the 'Cooking" activity, specifically on any baking activity days and part time in the 'Animals' activity, specifically when we will be doing the unit about horses, understood?" Frisk watched as he put his hand down, keeping his grin on as he nodded. Frisk rolled her eyes, moving on to the next on her clipboard.

"Maevr-" "HERE MISS!" called a shorter girl, her orange hair in a ponytail and her smile took up most of her face. "Maevric, you will be a permanent activity director in the 'Explore' activity, okay?" "YES MA'AM! I assure you that I will be the best!" Maevric shouted, going into a straight stance as she saluted. Frisk laughed, ' _Well I certainly can see who Papyrus may find a liking to'_ she thought, shaking her head as she continued her list.

She had gotten to the end of her list, sending the staff off to their respectable areas for a brief check out before meeting at the pool. "Oh! I almost forgot!" she said as she whirled around, this time Sans ducking at the sight of her ponytail. "Sans, you're going to be my right hand man. Basically you'll be able to come with me every activity I decide to check in with that day, or you can be used as extra assistance for any activity if needed, got it?" Frisk smiled at him, looking happy. 

_'god, she's beautiful'_ Sans thought to himself, until he was brought out of his trance by a sudden impact on the side of his skull. He looked up the hill to see Scott, tossing a water balloon up and down as Larue looked at him, horrified. Sans growled "oh, it's on buddy." as he took a running start to Scott, who widened his eyes and began to flee. As soon as Larue realized what was going on, he squeaked, running after Scott as he shouted something in French. Frisk huffed, yelling a "Wait up!" as she started after them. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided to introduce some staff members that I was excited to work with! First off, I would like to say that I think of Scott being a mixture of Keith and Lance from the show Voltron, with him having Lance's skin color, height, and hair and Keith's hair color. Second, Larue I imagine is short, not chubby but not stick thin, with light brown curly hair. I'll go into the other character's appearances as asked/when I find needed or want to. Next, I'm gonna put here what the conversation was they were having in French in the beginning.  
> \---  
> Larue: You idiot! I knew I shouldn't have let you sign up. How did you even manage to get in here you pest!  
> Scott: would you relax? What's the problem with picking up a few girls?  
> Larue: I'll have you know this is not some girl you can just have your rounds with and throw away you trashy slut! THIS is the ambassador to all monsters and from now on our boss!! So I suggest you  
> \---  
> Last, as you can see there are a lot of staff members that may be introduced later on in the story. That being said, I will try to use any of you guys' characters if you ask me to do it. But note, I may not use your character because I don't find It useful to that current part of the story, or some other reason. Also if not specified I will make them work whatever shift I choose. And as always, all criticism and ideas are highly appreciated so please drop a comment! Thanks for reading!


	4. Pooltime Introductions

By the time Frisk reached the pool, she could see Sans rapidly chucking water balloons, a frustrated look over his features. Scott and Larue kneeled across the pool, flotation vests in front of them like shields. Frisk felt bad for Larue, who legitimately looked scared, while Scott had a confident smirk as he occasionally chucked a water balloon. Frisk decided to interfere, not wanting Sans to lose his temper as she would know that it would be a boat load of trouble. She started to walk forward, putting some kind of authoritative mask on to try to get her point across. 

"Guys, let's not-" She was cut off as a water balloon hit the pool, causing water to splash all over Frisk. A silence fell over the three men, as they stared in shock at Frisk. Her shirt was now soaked, her bra slightly visible, which Sans and Scott certainly didn't miss. Larue was honestly just terrified, knowing that Frisk had plenty of her own determination to take them down. Suddenly a wicked smile came over Frisk's features, her eyes dashing to the left and the right. As Sans and Scott turned to see what she was looking at, it was to late. They were abruptly pushed into the pool, their screams muffled under water. Maevric laughed maniacally, Janette and some other staff giggling at the sight. Frisk strutted over to Larue, holding her hand out for him to take.

"That's a trick I learned from a certain robot my friend, always dazzle them while they're unprepared. It leaves a lasting impression" She grinned, high fiving the other staff that had swarmed the two. She flipped her hair mockingly as she strutted into the changing room, followed by a few other girls. Sans and Scott, who were now out of the pool, sat dazed on the ground. "She really is something, isn't she?" Scott chuckled, getting up from the ground. Sans followed, dusting himself off as he walked towards the male changing room.

Frisk came out of the changing room about seven minutes later, sitting by the pool with her feet dipping in. The water was cold, reminding her of the chilling waters of waterfall all those years ago. While her life was much better on the surface, she would always remember all the time she spent underground and all the beauty of each area. Plus, it was kind of hard to forget after she had been chased through half of it by a raging fish woman. She laughed to herself at the memory, until she was interrupted by a loud noise. One of the staff, a boy with bright green hair, had turned on the speakers. Upon seeing her surprised look, the boy waved shyly. She waved back, getting up to walk towards him when she suddenly ran into something.

She lost her balance, crashing into the pool. As she resurfaced, she could hear Janette saying an apology while holding a drink tray. Janette put the drink tray down and reached out her hand to pull Frisk out of the pool. "Don't think you're getting off that easy!" Frisk said, grasping Janette's hand as she pulled her into the pool. "Wha-AAA" Janette squealed as she plunged into the water. They were both giggling, fists hitting the water in the attempt to splash each other. 

Frisk caught sight of Sans leaving the changing room, motioning him over to join them. He took a seat next to the pool, dipping his feet in like had Frisk had done in prior moments before. Frisk swam over, playfully pouting as she looked up at him. "what? am i takin up the whole pool er somethin?" Sans said, teasing Frisk as he knew she wanted him to get in. Frisk huffed to herself, deciding that she wouldn't play up to his little teasing gimmick. She put her arms on both sides of the skeleton, hoisting herself up so her body landed between his legs, hitting the edge of the pool before it would reach his pelvis. 

Sans' face became bright blue as Frisk leaned in, whispering "come on, I promise it'll be fun if you come in~". As she sunk back into the water, she took a look at his face and started laughing. His eye lights were out, the black abyss only adding more emphasis on the blue face he was sporting. Frisk backed away, walking towards some of the other staff when she heard a soft plunk behind her. She turned to see Sans in the water, looking chilled to the bone. She took his hand, guiding him to the others.

Suddenly, Frisk was grabbed and pulled to the side. A water gun was pressed to her head, and a low chuckle was heard. "Sans obviously can't protect you Princess, don't be with him, be with a real man" Scott said, and though Frisk couldn't see it she could almost feel the wink that followed. His words were supposed to be playful, but all it did was tick Frisk off. She was sick of people always picking on her monster friends, as she had experienced it quite a lot being an ambassador. She swiftly reached to her side, grabbing a pool noodle and smacking Scott in the face.

A loud smack echoed throughout the pool area. Everyone stopping to watch. Suddenly, through the silence, "BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA HIM!" shouted Maevric, who now wielded her own pool noodle, and was running at full force towards the two. Slowly the staff started taking sides, everyone grabbing a pool noodle and hitting each other. Even Larue joined, his war cry of "VIVA LA PRINCESSE!" as he jumped from a lounge chair onto a unsuspecting girl. Sans currently was wacking his way through the crowd, making his way to Frisk. They stood back to back, hitting the attackers as they came.

After a long battle, they all decided it had been a long day and they should go home to prepare for the onslaught of children that the next day would bring. They all waved goodbye, and Frisk began her trek back to her house. "wait up, frisky" Sans called, jogging up beside her. "ya walked all the way here? ya coulda just asked to borrow pap's car ya know" Frisk sighed, remember her idiotic decision to run there that morning. "I was running late, I couldn't chance not being on time." she sighed, Sans nodding in understanding. "so you're really serious about this, eh?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Of course. Any way to get kids to have a good time, learn, and get my job done always is a serious thing for me" she laughed dryly, the stress of her job creeping up on her.

When they finally reached Frisk's house, they stopped in front of it. They looked at each other a moment, before Frisk pulled sans into a sudden hug. "Thank you." she whispered, pulling away. As she pulled back, she quickly kissed his cheekbone, turning and rushing into her home. Sans stood, flustered for a moment, until he smiled widely and turned to walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this story is really Scott and Larue heavy, sorry lmao. I really like their characters, but i'll try to tone it down a bit with them. Also I'm going to add a bit more fluff when the kids start arriving, which is the next chapter, and will try to introduce new staff. As usual, I appreciate all ideas and criticism, so please comment below! Thank you!


	5. Early Morning Problems

Frisk woke up early the next morning, prepared for the day ahead. She got up (reluctantly) and got dressed, her outfit practically identical to the prior days attire. She went downstairs to find her breakfast sitting on the counter, a sweet note left by Toriel.

"I hope you have a wonderful day my child! Good luck!" it read, bringing a smile to Frisk's face. She munched on her slightly cold toast, pulling out her phone and checking her social media. She decided to be a bit bold, and opened up her Snapchat. She took a picture with one of the silly filters, and sent it to Sans with the caption "hope you're ready lazy bones!". Sure it didn't seem like much, but whether Frisk wanted to admit it or not, her crush was making it hard to even say hello anymore. She only sent it in the hopes he'd laugh because _god_ did she love his laugh.

Checking her watch and deciding that it was better early than late, she headed off to camp. Instead of her running frantically, she decided to ride her skateboard that she had gotten two years ago. She wasn't able to do any tricks on it, as being an ambassador didn't give you much time to fool around when you had meetings every morning, but she could glide with ease down the streets of Ebott. She took a running start, the board dragging along the pavement until she heard the noise of it hitting the ground, sending her off down the street.

Today she took some more time to wave at her neighbors, and ask them how they were doing. "Hey Frisk!" Monster Kid called at her from the park nearby. "Heya!" Frisk said, waving as she rolled down the street. She was content with her neighborhood, even if it was mostly monsters. The few humans that lived on her street were very nice and accepting towards the monsters, although she could see some were nervous time to time. She understood, it was hard to adapt to giant furry beasts, living skeletons, fish ladies, and literal dinosaurs roaming the earth. Not to mention a glittery robot, which was more advanced than any scientist had ever seen. She just hoped that people would one day realize there is no threat to these monsters, and that they intended no harm. After all, that was her job.

Frisk halted in front of a Dunkin Doughnuts. She decided she would treat the kids with some doughnuts, after all the key to someones heart was only a bite away. She walked into the establishment, the chilling air conditioning comforting in the heat. She smiled happily when she saw one of her old friends, Nice Cream Guy (Or Nick, as he said he needed a 'human' name), was working. "Hey Nick!" she chirped happily, catching his attention. "Frisk! I'm so happy to see you! How are ya doing?" he happily spoke, as he usually was happy and could always make Frisk smile.

"I'm doing great! I'm just starting the camp up again actually, which is why I came here. Can I have two boxes of munchkins, an ice tea and an iced coffee?" she asked. She looped in her head what she had said, almost face palming out of instinct. What was she thinking?? She just ordered Sans an iced coffee, and she didn't even know if he liked it! Maybe she was overthinking it, maybe he'd find it refreshing or something. She stood there, anxious and sweating over an ice coffee, which made her feel utterly stupid. After about five minutes Nick came back, handing her the boxes of doughnuts and her drinks in a cup tray. She slipped the boxes of doughnuts into her backpack, payed Nick and said the usual 'Have a great day!'

By the time she showed up at the camp, she saw the campers slowly arriving along with the staff. They gathered in the field, chatting and seemingly having a great time. The sight washed away most if any anxiety she had, as she made her way to the staff room. A bunch of staff were gathered in there, including Sans. She walked over to where he was leaning on the wall, looking at his phone. With one finger she pushed his phone down, causing him to look up. When he saw her, he broke out into a huge grin. "heya kid, ready for the day?" Frisk nodded, walking over to the bench and setting her stuff down. She put the drinks on the counter followed by the doughnuts after she had taken them out of her bag. She blushed as she grabbed the iced coffee and turned to face Sans again.

"I uh... I got you this.. I didn't know if you liked iced coffee but i figured you liked coffee and it was hot so I-" "thanks kiddo" Sans said, taking the drink from her and taking a sip. ' _How can he be so calm??'_ asked herself, frustrated at her incapability to just be _normal_ for once around her best friend. Frisk took her iced tea, walking out of the shack in order to greet the parents before they dropped their kids off for the summer. Little did she know though that a certain skeleton was staring at her ass as she walked out.

Scott followed Sans' gaze before strutting over to Sans and placing his elbow on his shoulder. "Sans, my man, if you want her so bad you should just ask her out! She obviously wants to be with you, just make a move!" Scott said, which Sans rolled his eyes to as he felt a blush dust over his cheekbones. "ya have no idea how she feels bud, and how i feel either. now if ya will excuse me," Sans said as he shrugged Scott's arm off of him, "i'm gonna go and help out my _FRIEND_ with her duties." and with that, he walked out of the shack, hoping to catch up to Frisk. Scott simply rolled his eyes, which is when Larue decided to walk over.

"Qu'as-tu l'intention d'avouer d'abord?" Larue asked, earning a sigh from Scott. "Larue, you know I'm not up to speaking French when no ladies are around to impress". Larue looked down, embarrassed that he had forgotten his friend wasn't as well taught as he was. "Right, Je suis désolé. I was just asking who you thought was going to confess first?  Mademoiselle Frisk or her squelette friend?". Scott looked at Larue and sighed. "Honestly, I'm not sure. But right now Sans seems to be the one with the most guts to do anything." Scott winked, as Larue suppressed a laugh. "Actually," Larue thought aloud, "I think Mademoiselle Frisk is being much bolder than the squelette, what has he done to impress her?". At his words Scott gasped at the realization. If he was going to get them together, he had to find a way to get Sans to do something. He could tell the guy was lazy, but no laziness could stop love! "Larue, you're so clever! Je vous remercie!" Scott said as he left the shed, leaving Larue flustered in the back of the shack.

When Sans had arrived to where Frisk was situated, he could tell she was annoyed. As he got closer, he could just hear what the lady Frisk was talking to was saying.

"Make sure that my son is not touched by any monster here, understood? I don't care about your bullshit monster acceptance campaign, I want my son to be only in the best care, understood!?" the lady shouted in Frisk's face. Sans stood, enraged at her words, and was about to interfere when he tried to calm himself. ' _frisk will just assure his safety and get the woman to leave, that's all'_ Sans thought to himself as he watched, waiting to hear the words that he expected Frisk to say like she had a million times before.

Frisk however was at her boiling point. She couldn't believe that this lady seriously thought she was god herself, and that Frisk was some underling. Frisk quickly composed herself before beginning her usual speech. "Ma'am I can assure you that-" but Frisk stopped. She looked at the woman's face for a moment before finally snapping, her hands balled into fists. "Actually, you know what? I would suggest you leave my establishment." Frisk said, her anger seeping through her words.

Sans snapped his head up. ' _holy shit, she actually stood up for herself'_ he said as he watched in shock, waiting for the woman to comprehend what she had just said. "Excuse me?!?!" the woman screamed "I signed up in advance, you can't kick my child out!!" she said angrily, obviously expecting Frisk to apologize. "Then I suggest next time you sign up your child for something that you're NOT A BITCH TO THE OWNER!!" Frisk screamed, her face red. The woman looked shocked and horrified, grabbing her child's hand and storming off, leaving a ticked off Frisk at the booth.

Frisk sunk down into a crouch, putting her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot.." Frisk murmured to herself, unaware of the skeleton leaning in the doorway. Sans knocked on the frame, causing Frisk to shoot her head up. "Oh! H-hey Sans!" Frisk smiled, trying to not let Sans be aware of what had happened. Sans frowned, crouching down in front of her. "c'mere kid." he said, holding his arms open for Frisk to crawl into. Frisk's fake smile dropped, replaced with a sniffle and a slow crawl over to hug him. Sans held her in his arms, hoping that she would know how much he cared about her.

"frisk, i know yer job is stressful. what you did is okay, you defended everything you've been fightin." Sans pulled back to look at Frisks face, putting his hand on her cheek. "besides, the bitch had it comin" he smiled, Frisk laughing and nuzzling her cheek into his hand. Frisk stood, dusting herself off and holding out a hand for Sans to take. "Now all unpleasant incidences aside, we've got a camp to run." Frisk smiled as Sans took her hand and hoisted himself up. "after you, princess" Sans said, gesturing to the door.

"Sans, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Hopefully this chapter had enough frans fluff for you guys. Also I think we can see how Larue thinks of Scott AMIRIGHT ;)))) But anyways I think you guys noticed that I do shorter chapters in order to break up the day into pieces and also to help me develop better ideas of what happens during the day. Hopefully this style isn't a bother aha. As always, thank you for reading and I appreciate all criticism and ideas so please comment below! Thanks for reading!


	6. Kiddos!

Frisk walked towards the field which now contained about 50 kids, who were somewhat being lined up by frantic staff members. The children were giggling and talking, seeming uninterested by the staffs demands. Frisk strutted into view, Sans quickly catching up to her sudden quickened pace. She stood in front of them, giving them an expectant and authoritative gaze. A few of the kids stiffened, stood up and got quiet. Frisk still waited for the others, the kids paying no mind to her. She huffed pulling something out of her pocket. 

Sans stood, staring at the kids who had a look of fear on their faces. "frisk, I think ya should tone it down, dontcha th-" the blare of a whistle interrupted Sans and startled not only the children, but the surrounding staff. Somewhere in the distance, a bang could be heard and Larue shouting "Fils de pute!". When he saw that some of his peers had their eyes on him, including Frisk, he gulped and murmured a quick "Je suis désolé" before running off. Frisk sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose before turning back to the group of children. She locked eyes with all of them as she made her way down the line, sending them a look that she hoped were like Toriel's stern looks that she received back at home.

"LISTEN UP!" Frisk yelled standing in a formal manner, "AGES 4-8 TO THE RIGHT, 9-14 TO THE LEFT. GO!". At her command the kids began scrambling about, bumping into each other until they eventually reached their clump of kids. "Okay guys!" she said, taking a softer tone now that she had their attention. "You will be given a-" she stopped when she overheard one of the campers who had failed to whisper quiet enough.

"Ugh, If my mother had chose a normal camp, I wouldn't have to be stuck in a group with one of those _things_ " the girl, who looked about 11, said to her friend as she gestured to a lizard girl. Frisk crouched in front of the girl, looking her into the eyes. "Care to say that again honey? Sure it isn't show and tell, but you certainly seem excited to tell something about someone just by their looks." Frisk said, the girl becoming wide eyed, shaking her head frantically. Frisk stood, sighing in annoyance. "That's what I thought. Now, before I continue, I would like to say something that I figured wouldn't even have to be said." Frisk said, giving a disappointed look to the girl who had been whispering.

"If you do not like being in the company of another species, please refrain from making your opinion public to the camp, understood?" the kids nodded as Frisk continued. "Please repeat the following. I will not discriminate based on species, gender, race or differences." The children repeated the statement, Frisk looking at every single one of them with a hopeful gaze. "I believe you all have potential. This camp can enable you to grow, and how are you supposed to do that when your all caught up with avoiding the monsters or avoiding the humans?" Frisk stopped, smiling at all of the campers. They mostly looked happy with her speech, which made her proud to know she was good at her job.

"Now, first I would like to introduce the new co-leader of the camp, my best friend Sans." Frisk said, gesturing towards her skeleton friend. He had been sipping on his ice coffee, and when he noticed the eyes on him he slowly put it down and waved to the campers. Some waved, some were in shock at the living skeleton. Frisk laughed at the children's wonder. "We will be going around handing you a card that tells you what cabin you are assigned to. Sans will be taking the younger kids, I will be taking the older ones. Any questions?" A young boy who looked about five raised his hand.

"What's up sweetheart?" Frisk said, crouching down again. "Is Sans your boyfriend?" the boy said, looking at the two of them. Sans spit out his coffee while both of them started blushing. "W-what? No! Me and Sans are j-just friends!" Frisk stuttered, looking at Sans for his input. He stood there utterly shocked at the kids question. A few of the kids giggled as Frisk wobbled to a nearby bench, picking up the note cards she had created and handing half the stack to Sans. They began calling out names in order to assign the right cabins to the right kids. 

"Kiko Tuyrino? Frisk called, a seemingly hesitant monster raising their hand. They seemed to be a mix of human and monster, with their body being fleshy but taking on a green color. Vines wrapped around their arms, their hair also vines that reached the ground and curled upwards. Flowers littered their head, making the child look rather cute. As Frisk handed the monster a note card, she complimented the child's flowers. They blushed, muttering a thank you before Frisk smiled and moved on. 

"Ethan Pervinincii?" Sans drawled, a human boy shooting his hand up. As Sans went to hand the boy his note card, he looked up when the kid spoke. "Uhm Mr.Sans? N-no offense or anything but.... do you know The Great Papyrus?" Sans smiled hearing his brothers name. Now that he looked at the kid, he could certainly see he was a fan of his brother. The kid wore a red scarf around his neck, with bone printed gloves on his hands and bone socks. "yep, sure do kid. he's my bro." Ethan's eyes lit up, the excitement seemingly to much to bear. "C-could you tell him that I'm his biggest fan? Please?" Ethan said, hope in his eyes. Sans chuckled as he ruffled the kids hair. "i'll make sure he gets the message." he said, walking away with a wink.

After the children had gotten assigned their cabins, the leaders took them back to said cabins. Sans walked up to Frisk, who had been sipping on her now luke warm ice tea. "so what's up for today's agenda?" Sans asked, taking a seat next to her. "Ah, nothing for us really. The kids are just doing introductions, and getting settled in. By the way, we should probably do the same before it gets dark." Frisk said, standing up. "Here, I'll show you to your cabin." she said as she began to walk to the staff settlement, Sans in tow.

As they neared the area, Sans could see the stage and music room. Mettaton had practically forced Frisk to install the stage, and it was already in her plans to make a music room. She figured that as the kids got adjusted, they could have summertime concerts and performances. Frisk noticed Sans viewing the area, and she gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry I couldn't have gotten a quiet area, it's just that my cabin was over here and I figured you might've wanted to be in one near me so this is all I could do." Frisk said, blushing again. _'I seriously need to stop with all this blushing!'_ Frisk mentally yelled at herself.

"don't worry about it kiddo. besides, i like music." Sans said, shooting her a reassuring smile. Frisk reached into the backpack she had been carrying with her, holding out a key chain with three keys on it. "One key is for you cabin, one is for the golf cart and one.... is for my cabin." Frisked smiled, trying to hold down her nervousness despite her obviously flushed face. Sans' face went blue, staring at the keys with dilated pinpricks. "oh.. uh thanks k-kid." he said, a shaky smile as he went to unlock his cabin. The room was small, but pleasant and cozy. There sat a desk with what looked like an old computer, a made bed in the corner, and some flowers. "I tried to lighten up the room with some flowers, but if you don't like them I can take them back" she said, averting her gaze.

Sans grasped both of Frisk's hands, causing her to inhale sharply. "why are ya so nervous kiddo? the rooms perfect, and the flowers are too." Sans said, squeezing her hands. Frisk smiled, taking a quick glance around the room before her eyes widened. "Oh shoot... I forgot my blanket, jacket, and my stuffed animal on my bed!.. Ugh now I have to go all the way home!" Frisk groaned, lazily flopping on the bed. "eh, how bout I grab it for ya? ya know, if ya don't mind me blipping into your room for a sec." Sans said, shrugging casually as he leaned against the wall. Frisk looked up, staring at the skeleton. "You wouldn't mind?" she shyly smiled, glad she had a teleporting skeleton as a best friend. "Nah kiddo, I forgot some stuff too. I should be back in a sec." Sans said, gathering his magic and teleporting out of the cabin.

He decided to first stop at Frisk's place, seeing as he hated to keep her waiting. As he materialized in her room, he looked around. The room looked so cheerful and exciting, bringing a smile to his face. Deciding to not let Frisk become suspicious, he grabbed her blanket and stuffed animal off of her bed. As he reached to pick up her jacket however, a small box came out of the pocket. As it hit the ground the flap opened, causing its contents to spill onto the floor.

Sans picked up one of the cigarettes, his heart dropping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frisk doesn't always make the best choices! Sorry for the delay on this chapter, as you may have noticed I have started my new story 101-tale. I wanna put alot of thought into those chapters so thats why it may take longer to update on this one. But rest assured that I will not give up on this one! I still have more to come ooo. Fluff in the next chapter ;) As always all criticism and ideas are appreciated so please comment! Thanks for reading!


	7. Cabin Kiss

Sans continued to stare at the cigarette that he held in his hand. _'what is she doing with this?? how long has she been smoking?'_ Sans thought to himself, angry that he had been clueless and angry that she had been smoking. He sighed, grabbing Frisk's stuff and teleporting back to the cabin. He decided that she needed to explain herself.

When he arrived Frisk sat on the bed, playing something on her phone. When she noticed him she smiled, placing her phone down and walking towards him. "Hey! Did you get all..your.. stuff..?" she asked, a worry look plastered on his face. _'Why does he look so upset? He's gripping my jacket pretty hard..'_ Frisk asked herself, keeping her eyes on him as he walked over to the desk. He placed down her stuff, reaching into the pocket of her jacket. When he pulled out the box of cigarettes, Frisk's stomach turned. "care to explain.. **kiddo**?" he said, his teeth gritted.

**_~ FLASHBACK ~_ **

_Frisk hurried to get ready before her meeting. Lately things hadn't been going in her favor, and she was becoming really stressed. None of the humans were listening, and she felt like she just babbled the same speeches over and over. As she was finally content with her appearance, she made her way down the stairs. Toriel had left early, and Frisk was happy her mother didn't have to see her so freaked out._

_As she walked down the streets, she received compliments from her monster friends on her formal wear. Though they meant no harm, she was now more aware of how harsh the humans could be compared to her awesome monster pals. She decided she would treat herself to some vitamin water, so she walked into the corner store. She selected her drink, bringing it to the counter. In the back she could see rows and rows of cigarettes, so open to the public, so tempting. Frisk had read they helped calm nerves somewhere, and god did she need relief._

_She fidgeted her hands as she asked the cashier to give her some that would relieve her stress. The lady picked out a pack for her, and she was on her way. The weight in her pocket made her feel shameful, but relieved to have an option if it became to much._

_After the meeting had ended (not so well) Frisk pulled one of the cigarettes out of the box. She asked a nearby monster to light it, cursing herself as she forgot to buy a lighter. As she put the cigarette to her mouth, she coughed. She kept going, and soon she was almost used to the cigarette. It certainly did calm her, and she threw it out as she walked down the street back home._

**_~ FLASHBACK END ~_ **

As Frisk was about to explain herself, she became very angry very fast. She stood abruptly, an angry expression plastered on her face. "I'm an adult Sans! I don't have to go and tell you what I do! I don't get why you're so worked up over a box of cigarettes!" she yelled, earning a shocked reaction from Sans. He sighed, looking at her with a hurt expression. 

"frisk.... i know you stayed underground most of your life but we've been here for quite a while. i think you of all people would know how dangerous cigarettes are. what would happen if you got sick? how would you be an ambassador then?" Sans said, but as soon as he saw Frisk's face turn into fury he knew he had made a mistake. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" she screamed, "That ambassador shit is what got me to smoke in the first place! Every fucking day I wake up and I think, 'well shit, what monster hate will be inflicted on me and everything i've worked so hard on today'?" she said, her anger slowly turning into sobs.

"I just... I wanted to feel okay Sans. I wanted to have something that would make me feel better and....I.." she paused, beginning to cry. Who knew cigarettes would be the thing to break her. Sans felt really shitty now, causing Frisk to have such a meltdown. He walked over to her, sitting beside her in the corner she had situated herself in. "frisk, ya should know that i'm here for ya, and that it's okay to take a break." Sans said, holding her close to him.

Frisk looked up, staring into the eyes of the skeleton. They began to lean closer to each other, both having a look of question and wonder. As they're lips (well, Frisk's lips) touched, Sans used his magic to make her feel as though he himself had lips of his own. Suddenly Frisk pulled back, standing up quickly with her back now turned towards him. "I-I need to go set up the campfire for t-tonight. I'll s-see you then!" she said quickly, running out of the cabin.

Sans sat on the floor, questions running through his mind. _'does that mean she feels the same?...'_ he asked himself, still blushing at the thought. The sound of footsteps running frantically towards him snapped Sans out of his thoughts. Suddenly, Scott bursted through the door, holding a video camera. "DID I MISS IT?!" Scott screamed, his eyes frantically looking over the room. Sans' eye glowed bright blue as he stood, looking menacingly at Scott. "what me and the princess do aint none of your concern, **bucko.** " he said through gritted teeth.

Scott looked terrified, running away as he screamed "LARUE!! SAVE ME!!". Sans chuckled, and began unpacking his stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED IT!! I hope this chapter didn't suck as bad as I wanted it to lmao. I was debating on if they should kiss now or not, but I decided to just tease you guys. As usual I hope you enjoyed and I appreciate all ideas and criticism so please comment! Thank you for taking the time to read!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! This chapter is just the introduction, I promise it will be better than this chapter! I just wanted to have a quick explanation to the story, and I think this should just about do it. Once again I DO enjoy criticism and ideas, so feel free to comment. I also would love any fan art that anyone is willing to make, even if this story is just starting. Thank you!


End file.
